Círculo vicioso
by Valez
Summary: Es que sí, a Sakura la realidad la golpeaba y le dolía. Realmente le dolía; tanto su actitud desinteresada, altanera y egoísta por creer que podía tratarla fríamente haciéndola sentirse una mierda sabiendo que lo perdonaría y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, como que ella sabía que era verdad.


Los personajes de **Naruto** pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Volvió a agarrar su celular con la excusa de ver la hora, pero sus verdaderas intenciones eran tan obvias que se reprochaba mentalmente por intentar mentirse. El reloj marcaba las 2:35 de la madrugada, y no le había respondido. Otra vez.

Suspiró, pensando en como una simple pantalla sin notificaciones podía provocar esa sensación de vacío, de que su corazón estaba siendo oprimido. Su rostro se retorció por el dolor que sentía, al tiempo que se hacía un bollito en su cama y agarraba sus cabellos con desesperación, como si esa simple acción aplacara un poco su sufrimiento. Seguía esforzándose para que aquellas lágrimas que se iban amontonando en sus ojos no cayeran. No, no lloraría. Sakura Haruno era una mujer fuerte, y se había jurado no volver a dejar que las acciones de un hombre le afectaran tanto.

Respiró profundo, giró y se estiró en la cama mirando el techo, todavía dejando que el dolor dominara sus facciones. Intentó recordar en qué momento lo dejó entrar tan profundo en su corazón. Hasta donde ella sabía, había dejado la puerta cerrada. ¿Habría entrado por la ventana sin que se diera cuenta? No lo sabía. De lo único que estaba segura era del enojo que sentía hacia ella misma en esos momentos, y de la decepción que tenía por haberse creído por un momento que Sasuke realmente había comenzado a valorarla como la gran mujer que era. Había dejado que la racha de momentos felices que estaban viviendo juntos le hiciera olvidar la esencia del alma del Uchiha.

Es que sí, la realidad la golpeaba y le dolía. _Realmente_ le dolía; tanto su actitud desinteresada, altanera y egoísta por creer que podía tratarla fríamente haciéndola sentirse una mierda, sabiendo que siempre ella lo perdonaría y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, como que ella sabía que era verdad. Sakura siempre, por más enojada y dolida que estuviese, lo perdonaría. ¿Cuándo había perdido su amor propio? ¡Pero si ella lo intentaba! ¡Intentaba ser fuerte y alejarse de una maldita vez de ese círculo vicioso donde solo ella salía lastimada!

Otra vez miró su teléfono, con una leve esperanza. Eran las 3:29, y seguía sin ningún mensaje. Abrió el chat para releer la conversación, como la masoquista que era, y vio la doble tilde azul. Esta vez no pudo tragarse el nudo que reapareció en su garganta, ni pudo evitar que sus lágrimas descendieran, ni que el primer sollozo se escapara de sus labios, haciéndolos temblar, ni el segundo, ni el tercero...

Sakura volvió a hacerse un bollito, pero esta vez abrazó la almohada intentando apaciguar su llanto, sintiéndose levemente contenida, no tan sola en esa gran cama. ¡Lo peor es que mientras ella sufría por su indiferencia, él estaba de fiesta con sus amigos! ¡Era un golpe muy bajo a su orgullo!

No, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha no merecía sus lagrimas, e intentó, como tantas otras noches, calmarse. Creyendo que había reunido la determinación necesaria, dejó de llorar y con una leve sonrisa se fue quedando dormida. Esta sería la última vez que sufriría así él.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol iluminaban suavemente su rostro, despertándola. Sentía los ojos cansados por tanto llorar la noche anterior.

Agarró su teléfono para ver la hora, y ahí estaba un mensaje de él. Con miedo, vio como la seguridad con la que había concluido la noche anterior se iba desvaneciendo. Luego de una pequeña lucha interna, lo abrió.

-Llegué bien a casa. Mañana iré a verte como habíamos acordado antes de que exageraras diciendo que no querías verme nunca más, ¿sí?- ¿Acaso dijo que exageraba? Lo vio en línea y furiosa lo dejó en visto; decidió pagarle con la misma moneda. Se sentía poderosa, ahora ella tendría el control.

Un minuto después le llegó otro mensaje de Sasuke.

-Te amo.

Todo el aire de los pulmones de Sakura fue expulsado de golpe. Y por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar responderle. Al diablo el deseo de tener el control.

-Yo también te amo.

Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que había dado pie para continuar con el círculo vicioso en el que ella y Sasuke formaban parte, y aunque se contradijera, amaba ese ir y venir de emociones.

Era una maldita masoquista, y estaba muy consciente de ello.

* * *

 **03/06/2017**

¡Hola! Son las 4:10 de la mañana y yo despechada como estoy, me puse a escribir esta mini-historia para hacer catarsis.

Es mi primer historia SasuSaku, siempre escribí sobre personajes de Soul Eater pero como me puse a ver de nuevo todo el anime de Naruto Shippuden, caí enamorada de este fandom y hace tiempo quería escribir algo sobre ellos, ojalá no haya estado tan mal... Peeeero como dije, hice catarsis, disfruté escribiéndola y eso es lo que importa.

Aprovecho para pedir que si ven algún error ortográfico o de redacción, por favor avísenme. Soy obsesiva con una buena escritura pero el sueño no me permite concentrarme muy bien a estas horas.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
